


By the Crown Prince's Order!

by Krubby



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krubby/pseuds/Krubby
Summary: Futo makes another attempt on destroying the Myouren Temple only to find Miko already there. But something seems off about the Crown Prince...





	By the Crown Prince's Order!

Normally Kyouko was quite dutiful when it came to sweeping in front of the Myouren Temple's gate. However, today she was distracted from her duty by the sight of a strange girl in oversized robes crawling slowly towards the temple on her belly. Upon reaching the gate she somersaulted clumsily through then pressed against the inner wall, vanishing from view. A moment later she darted back out to grab the hat that had fallen off mid-roll then quickly resumed her hiding place within the temple grounds. Kyouko returned to sweeping. They didn't pay her to confront weirdos. In fact, they didn't pay her at all.

\---

Infiltration: successful. Futo could scarcely believe how simple it was! The guard beast outside hadn't seen her at all and now the Myouren Temple was vulnerable to attack by Mononobe no Futo, Tao hermit, second to the crown prince Toyosatomimi no Miko! She'd tried to attack multiple times in the past but was dealt a crushing blow of defeat each time, usually in the form of the head nun catching her in the act, giving her snacks and sending her home with some cookies to share. It was clear the cruel woman wouldn't settle for merely torturing her captives but humiliating them instead! If it weren't for her utter self-confidence Futo would shudder to imagine the emotional damage that could be done to her.

Walking around the back Futo withdrew from her sleeve the secret weapon she'd discovered in this vicious new age: a burnable water called "kerosene". Fire was always Futo's go to when it came to wiping out the blasphemers who refused to follow the way of the Tao and none was more deserving of a nice warm glow than the local Buddhists and their accursed statues. Others would foolishly criticize her use of fire saying "You can't burn down a stone building with fire, get a better method!" and "What are you doing, there are women and children inside!" but in this frightening modern world, Futo had to stick to what she knew. 

Futo approached the back wall of the temple, ready to get to work when she heard an unexpected voice having a conversation: that of her liege, the Crown Prince herself! Peeking around the corner Futo saw that it sure enough was the Crown Prince, speaking to an unremarkable human girl in black. What was Miko doing here?! Perhaps she had the same idea as Futo and had already arrived. Futo hunkered down to listen in- the Crown Prince wouldn't mind, right? 

"Are ye sure this will accomplish anything? You know I'm all for a good prank but this seems like it's just asking for trouble," said the Crown Prince, her voice full of skepticism. 

"I SWEAR this will work," the girl replied. Futo tried to look closer at her to see if she recognized her but focusing on any part of her face was strangely difficult, like her features weren't fully defined. "Look, I'm in hot water already with Byakuren after trying to attract visitors by making Unzan attempt skywriting and I just want her to be proud of me for helping out. Pretty please?"

Miko raised her hand to her face with frustration but her expression softened. "Nue, are ye ever going to quit sniffing for trouble. If ye just focused on doing some honest training instead of scurrying around like a hooligan, I reckon you'd get all the praise you want."

The girl, Nue, flopped down on a bench looking utterly sullen. "But it's so booooooring! Endlessly memorizing sutras, resisting temptations. Can't I help the temple out in fun ways? All you've gotta do is go to the village and look bad."

"Fine, but don't expect me to take the fall when Byakuren is all in a tizzy over this." With that, the Crown Prince turned and started heading towards where Futo was hiding. 

Sensing the nonsensical conversation was over and not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, Futo decided to pretend she just got there. "Crown Prince, 'tis the greatest of pleasures to see thee hither! I thought myself most clever to prepare an attack upon this vile nest of sacrilege, but thou wert ahead of me yet again!" 

The Crown Prince froze in astonishment, immediately looking uncomfortable and glancing back at Nue who was outright panicking. However, she steadied herself and coughed into her hand before speaking with confidence. "Greetings, yes I've come here to destroy those who stand against heaven, but it seems that some preparation in the village is needed first. I commend you on your initiative, uhh..." Miko turned back to Nue who mouthed a name. "Huto! Now let's go. And give me that!" the Crown Prince snatched the kerosene from Futo and headed to the exit, Futo running on her shorter legs to catch up.

Futo beamed with pride at the praise, ignoring her misspoken name. "Ah, I understand thy wisdom Crown Prince! Tis honorable thou wouldst show mercy even to such lowly knaves as to allowest their preparation before destruction."

Watching them leave, Nue let out a sigh of relief. At least their little trick hadn't been exposed outright. Flying to a high up tree to monitor, pointy red and blue tentacles flowed from Nue's back, visible only to those who knew her true form. Below, Miko and Futo walked away, occasionally a slight flash of a large tanuki tail visible beneath Miko's skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamizou and Futo both require a... unique dialect to write but it's worth learning it to get them to interact. Next chapter is where all the Shenanigans will start


End file.
